Love Story
by Cherryb3
Summary: Baby just say yes! Sasusaku


**Authors Note:** I was listening to the song "Love Story" by Taylor Swift one night and then with the part where he proposes, I was like "Hey I want to be asked to get married like that, it would be cool." So I wrote this story to have it happen.

**Disclaimer:** Somebody doesn't own either of these things (Naruto and the song) and I believe that person is me. Darn it. But it's okay because someday, when Taylor Swift and I are friends, I will own that part of the song! HAHA! JK. But I don't own the song "Love Story" or Naruto.

**Love Story**

"Do I really, REALLY, have to go?" A whiney Sakura asked her 1 and some month long boyfriend.

"Yes Sakura, I already told you that you do. I told my parents we'd be there, together, so yes, you have to go." Sasuke told her over the phone.

"But…"

"No buts. Now I have to go. I'll pick you up for school tomorrow."

"Okay. And yeah, I'll go, but I may not enjoy it."

"You will enjoy it. Trust me. I love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye" Sasuke said.

"Bye." Sakura said hanging up her phone.

Sakura Haruno loved Sasuke Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha loved Sakura Haruno. Everyone knew it and so did they. They never would just use "I love you" unless they meant it, which they did.

That particular phone conversation was about how Sakura was going to go with Sasuke to his parent's huge party/ball. Since the Uchiha's were so well known in the village they always held an annual ball/party. So this time Sakura got to go because they had started dating a few months after the last party. But Sakura really didn't want to go. She didn't want to go because she didn't feel like dressing up and being one of the youngest people at the party. Since, seriously, it was going to be all the older people from the village there. But since Sasuke would be there it would be fine. Plus, she liked the people in the village and they liked her.

The next day, Sasuke was there to pick Sakura up for school. She ran out of her house and went to Sasuke's car. He popped the trunk and Sakura threw her stuff in the back.

"Hey!" She said getting into the car.

"Hi." Sasuke said, leaning in for a kiss. Sakura happily accepted that. "So about my parent's party…"

"Not that again Sasuke. I am already coming, I told you that. I was kidding about not having a good time. I know I'll have a good time cause you're going to be there with me." She said quickly making sure he knew she was kidding, kinda.

"Sakura, it isn't about that. Just listen to me."

"Okay, sorry. What is it?"

"They told me I could invite our friends. They realized that we would be the youngest there and they also realized that we'd have a better time if we invited our friends. So as long as Naruto is on his best behavior, he can come as well as the other 5 people we call our best friends."

"OMG! Really Sasuke? You mean it? I love your parents." She yelled hugging him, even though he was driving.

"You know, that was unsafe. But yeah I'm serious. And hey, yesterday you said you hated my parents for making you go."

"Well I had a crazy spell yesterday. You know I love your parents like they were my own. And sometimes you hate your parents, but you love them. See?" Sakura explained to Sasuke while he just laughed.

"Yeah I see." He said pulling his car into his parking spot.

As the couple was getting out of the car, Sasuke remembered something else he had to tell Sakura.

"Sak." He said.

"Yes-um?" She asked, shutting the trunk.

"I'll tell you when we get inside." Sasuke said taking her hand.

The two teens had a bit of a hard time getting into the school. The wind outside would blow their hair into their faces and it kept the door from being opened. Eventually they made it inside though. The wind outside was horrible, but it was March, so the wind just came naturally.

"Gosh, it is so nice out…except for the wind." Sakura said, trying to fix her picture perfect curls to the way they were before. Too bad it was hard for her to see her reflection because she was just using that little bit of glass in one of the doors.

"You look fine. Come on." Sasuke said pulling her down the hall.

"Fine." She said getting one last glance to make sure they were the way she had them before she left her house. She must have taken too long of a glance because Sasuke yanked her arm.

"Abuse!" She yelled quietly. Sasuke, in turn, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Shh." He said placing his finger on her lips. "No one can know what I do to you."

"Opps." Sakura said, continuing their joke. "Okay but seriously we should stop before people believe us."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Aren't I always? Now what did you need to tell me?" Sakura asked like an obsessed Sasuke fangirl.

"It was more like, tell you. I don't have to tell me anything." Sasuke said.

"Whatever, you know what I meant. Now spill. Unless you say we are breaking up with me." Sakura told him seriously. "Because I don't want to know that."

"No, it's not that Sakura. Calm down." He said smiling. "I needed to tell you that you and I have to do a special dance at my parent's party thing."

"No." She said flat out. "I'm not doing it."

"Sak, you're a good dancer. You and I both know it."

"No Sasuke. I haven't danced since my parents died. I don't think I can anymore."

"Sakura, this is the only time, other than if we get married, that I would ask you to dance with me in public."

"Fine. But I am choosing the song." She said indignantly, opening her locker.

Sasuke and Sakura were lucky. They had a lot of classes together and they had the same homeroom so their lockers were close by. That means they saw a lot of each other during the day. Plus, they did the same sports, (Cross Country and Track) so they were together for that too.

"Why do we use both lockers? Why don't we share?" Sakura asked.

"You always ask that."

"Yeah I know but we should do something about it."

"What song? Do you have an idea yet?" Sasuke asked, changing the subject.

"Love Story."

"By Taylor Swift?"

"Yep." She said closing her locker. "Have a problem with it?" She asked, now walking to Sasuke.

"Nope. I am okay with it." He said.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Sweet!" Sakura said hugging him.

"_I'm glad she decided on that one. I was going to try to make her choose it so that this could work. Sakura I love you." _He thought to himself.

The night of the Uchiha's party came. Sakura was wearing a red and pink gown with cherry blossoms on it for her name sake. Sasuke had on a tux.

"You look charming." She told him when Sasuke came to get her.

"You too, well not charming, but beautiful. You can look charming if you want, I'm going to shut up." Sasuke said. Sakura just laughed at him.

In the car they had a random conversation. Finally they got to the place where the party was being held. They had shown up early to help set up and then they were going to practice their dance some more.

"It's really looking good." Sakura said. "But no one is here."

"That is because the party doesn't start for another hour."

"Oh yeah."

"Come on, let's practice." Sasuke said. "Even though we don't have to."

After the two teens felt like they perfected their dance to the best they could they decided to just sit and talk.

"I did tell you I invited our friends to come tonight right?"

"Yes, but they can't come anymore!" She yelled.

"Too bad, they are on their way now. Sorry."

"Then we need to practice more! It was okay if we messed up in front of people I didn't know. Sasuke, why would you invite them? You know I…" But Sakura couldn't continue her rant because Sasuke kissed her.

"That was a nice way to shut me up and calm me down." Sakura told him after the kiss was broken for their needed breath.

"Yeah I know." Sasuke said. "Now Sakura, you'll be fine. You are the best dancer I know. You and I both have this down cold."

"I know." Sakura told him. "Hey remember when we went to that dance class that one time and we got paired up and all the little girls glared at me. I remember that. They threatened me too. Crazy jealous fangirls!" Sakura said, remembering the old times.

"Yeah I remember." Just then Sasuke's parents walked into the room.

"Okay kido's, reminiscing time is over." Sasuke's mother said.

"Yes, the guests are here." His father said.

"Let's go Sak." Sasuke said, helping her up.

"Okay Sasuke!" She said, walking with him.

Once all the guests arrived they had dinner. Dinner was a 5 course meal. It was not only expensive but it was also delicious. After dinner was when it was dancing and talking time. It was like a wedding reception.

Sakura, without her trusty sidekick Sasuke, found their friends. She walked over to them. Her plan was simple really. It was just to talk to them and get them to leave before her and Sasuke's dance.

"Hey guys!" Sakura said, to her well dressed friends.

"Sakura, you look really pretty!" Naruto sort of yelled. The music was kind of loud.

"Thanks Naruto." Sakura said.

"So are you excited for you and Sasuke's dance? Cause I can tell you I am." Ino told her.

"So you know?" Sakura said in disbelief.

"Yeah. Sasuke told us." Tenten said.

"Yeah. You sound disappointed. Was it supposed to be a surprise?" Hinata asked.

"No. It's okay if you know."

"Cool. We even know that Sasuke is going to…" but Naruto couldn't finish his sentence because a strong hand was slapped over his mouth.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Come on Sak." Sasuke said dropping his hand from Naruto's mouth to take Sakura by the shoulders. "We have to get ready. See ya later guys." Sasuke said leading Sakura away from the group and toward a small room.

"Why are you bringing me toward this room Sasuke?" Sakura asked confused.

"Just go into the room and put the other dress on. Fix your hair while you're at it. Not that you don't look good now. We just…just go do it." Sasuke said pushing her into the room.

"Um…okay." She said. _"So this is what Naruto meant. This is Sasuke's surprise. A brand new dress to dance in. He's so sweet."_ Sakura thought to herself, giggling.

Sasuke walked back over to their friends.

"Just what exactly did you tell her?" He asked them in an annoyed voice.

"Just that they were excited for your dance tonight." Neji told him.

"That's all you better have said." He told them in a threatening voice. "Because I swear that if I find out that she found out my surprise from you guys, you're all dead."

"We know Sasuke. We were all about to hit Naruto upside the head but you got there first." Shikamaru said. "We just felt there was no reason to do it with you right there."

"Okay." Sasuke told them.

"Now go get ready for your dance Sasuke." Ino said.

"Okay Mom." Sasuke said. "Wait; forget I said that to you." Sasuke told her walking away from them toward the sound guy.

"Okay Son!" Ino yelled. Sasuke just turned around from where he was to glare at her. "Darn he's good at that. He really scares me every time." Everyone else agreed.

Sasuke walked over to the sound guy. He had to make sure everything went well. It had to be perfect for his and Sakura's sake.

"So when it get's to the part where it says, 'he knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said', stop the song. Someone will hand me a mic and we'll all be good." Sasuke told the guy at the sound booth.

"Okay, whatever. I got it." The man said boredly.

"You better…or else." Sasuke said in a threatening way.

It was now time for Sasuke and Sakura's dance. Everyone was watching and the two did the best they ever did on the dance. Sasuke's parents, Itachi, and their 6 friends all knew what was going to happen near the end of the song. It was just at a certain part, and that certain part was approaching.

'_**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you but you never come, is this in my head, I don't know what to think, he knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said…'**_ But the song stopped right there. Sakura had a panicked look on her face. Sasuke was knelt to the ground, just like he was supposed to for their dance.

"Sasuke" She mouthed to him.

"Shh. It's fine." He mouthed back.

Just then Naruto handed Sasuke a microphone. Sasuke took the microphone and sang, yes sang:

"Marry me Sakura; you'll never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know. I talked to my parents and they said go pick out a white, it's our love story, so baby just say yes."

The poor girl just stood there in shock. She really didn't register what Sasuke said for a little while. When she finally did, she started to cry.

"Aww…" everyone in the audience said as Sasuke got up to hug her.

"Yes." She whispered in his ear.

"What?" He whispered back.

"Yes." She said. "I will marry you."

"Well good," Sasuke said. "because I already put the ring on your finger." Sakura looked down at her left hand. There it was. That was the ring she looked at with Sasuke at the Jewelry store.

"You did that when you hugged me!" She told him quietly, wiping her tears away.

"Yes, yes I did."

"So you took advantage of me."

"Pretty much. See no secrets anymore!" Sasuke told her. Then she pulled him into a kiss.

"Wahoo!" Naruto yelled. Everyone else clapped and cheered.

After all the applause and cheers, Sakura and Sasuke decided to duck out. They only went outside though.

"So I guess we can change our Facebook relationship status's from in a relationship to engaged." Sakura said.

"Yeah I guess we can, but anyone who wasn't there won't believe it." Sasuke said.

"Yeah you're right. But some of them will believe it when they get an invitation to the wedding or at least see the pictures from it."

"Yeah." He said and then he kissed her.

"I love you. Sasuke." She told him.

"Cool." He said smoothly. "I'm glad." Sakura looked at him like he had 3 eyes. "What? I already told you that I loved you. I SANG it to you. In PUBLIC Sakura. Isn't that enough?"

"Shut up!" Sakura said and then she kissed him again.

**Authors Note:** This is one of my favorites and it turned out well I guess. New ones coming soon!


End file.
